


Incomplete Understanding

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Amazon is used to relying on the kindness of strangers when he gets lost, but not all strangers are kind.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Incomplete Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> No 24. YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE
> 
> **Forced Mutism** | **Blindfolded** | Sensory Deprivation

Amazon was lost. He had no trouble navigating in nature, but when trees and rocks gave way to pavement and metal, he struggled to find his way. Too many noises, too much light, and all the buildings looked the same. 

He wasn't worried though. He'd been lost before. He always found people to be kind and helpful. At least the people willing to deal with his broken speech were. The ones that weren't would just get frustrated and walk away. He didn't blame those people. It was a frustrating experience for him too.

It was late. The street was brightly lit, but the sky had been dark for hours. There weren't many people about. That would make it harder to get help. Many people made bad assumptions about unfamiliar men running up to them after dark.

The first person Amazon managed to approach without issue was an older man dressed in... what were the called? The clothes he'd seen Tachibana where when he was working on the bikes. 

It didn't matter, the man seemed friendly. He flashed a smile at Amazon as he approached. 

"Good evening," the man said. He continued talking, asking some questions, but Amazon didn't understand it. His Japanese was getting better, but he struggled with anything more than the most basic sentences. 

"Need help," Amazon said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the map Masahiko had given him, "Need to get home?"

The man looked confused, but he didn't walk away. He looked at the spot on the map Amazon was pointing to. "Home? You need...? I ... help... home, but..." Amazon got a couple more words that time, but it was hard. The man was talking awfully fast. 

Amazon's friends always spoke slowly and clearly to him, but strangers rarely did. 

"You help Amazon?" Amazon said, smiling brightly. He was glad that so many people were so willing to help him even when he couldn't offer anything in return. 

"Yeah," the man said, clapping Amazon on the back, "I'll help.... if.... follow me... home."

Amazon nodded and followed the man. He didn't seemed interested in taking the map again, but that wasn't strange. Few people relied on maps in the city. 

As they walked, the man tried to strike up a conversation. It was hopeless. Amazon could barely understand a word the man said. He could tell it was questions, probably about where he was from and his strange clothing, that's what everyone asked. There never seemed to be an answer that he could give that would satisfy people.

The walk ended not with a bus or an attempt at directions, but an apartment building. Amazon paused as the man pulled out his keys. 

"No. Want to go to Amazon home," he said, pulling out the map again.

The man said something that was clearly supposed to calm Amazon down. Amazon didn't feel calmer. He just wanted to get home. He was sure the others were worried about him. 

The man sighed, opening his door and gesturing in. "If... want... help... quick..."

Amazon paused. Maybe he should just go find someone else to help, but it really was late. He knew the chances of finding someone else as helpful as this man were slim. 

He entered the apartment, trying to get his shoes off as the man closed the door behind him. 

"No need..." the man said, clapping Amazon on the back. 

Amazon stopped, and let the man lead him into the kitchen. He watched the man move around the room trying his best to keep his patience. He needed to know how to get home, he didn't want to stay the night in a stranger's house. 

The man handed Amazon a glass of water. Amazon took it and chugged it down quickly. It wasn't unappreciated, but he just wanted this part to be over. 

He pulled out the map, spreading it out on the counter. "Where is here?" Amazon asked, pointing at the paper. 

The man sighed dramatically and moved to stand next to Amazon at the counter. He was standing strangely close as he peered over the map. Most people didn't get _that_ close. 

"Here," the man was practically pressed against Amazon's side as he pointed to a spot on the map, "You want... here?" his finger moved to the spot Masahiko had marked as home. 

"Yes," Amazon shuffled away slightly. 

The man didn't move closer. He was looked between the two spots on map with interest. "No train... time... stay... morning," he said with a shrug. 

"No stay," Amazon said stubbornly, "Need to go home."

Now listen," the man took a stern tone, "It's not safe... best... futon... morning."

Amazon shook his head. He'd made note of the spot on the map. He struggled with reading the tiny symbols, but he could at least compare the shape of the names to street signs. He could get himself home eventually. 

"Thank you, for help," he said, "Amazon leave now."

He started to fold up the map, but his vision blurred. He couldn't grab the paper properly. The man was moving closer to him, pressing again his side and a hand came up to grab Amazon's ass. The man leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't think... good..."

Amazon pushed the man away, scratching wildly. The man jerked away and Amazon bolted for the door. His legs gave out under him before he made it. He hit the floor and started screaming. He needed help. The man had given him something and he needed someone else to help get him out of the situation. 

A hand pressed over his mouth as the man crouched over him. He was talking, but Amazon didn't understand what he was saying. 

Amazon bit down on the hand. He tasted blood and the man pulled away with a loud yelp. Amazon tried to crawl away, but before he could something heavy crashed down on his head and he lost consciousness. 

...

When he woke up, Amazon's head ached. There was something crusted and dry in his hair. He tried to scratch at it, but his hands wouldn't move. They were tied behind his back. Not just tied, they were also wrapped so he couldn't even move his fingers to scratch at the ropes. 

He tried to twist his head around to bite at the restraints, but that made the pain even worse. It also made him aware of the harsh metal in his mouth. He tried to yell around the bar that'd been forced into his mouth, but almost no sound came out. 

The room was pitch black. Wait no, it wasn't. There was just a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to shake it off, but it was useless. He couldn't see, couldn't talk, couldn't move. 

"Sorry," the man's voice made Amazon jump. He was talking, giving a whole speech, but Amazon didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand why someone would do this to him. He whined past the gag, only to be rewarded with a hard slap. 

"Quiet!" the man snapped before continuing his speech. 

Amazon stopped wriggling, struggling to pick out any words as the man talked. 

"Strong... bad... bite... training... money"

It didn't make any sense. Amazon gave up on any attempt at understanding what the man wanted. He needed to find a way to escape the bonds. He pulled at the ropes. He was sure he could break them, but his body still felt weak and fuzzy. It would take some time before he was at full strength again. He was hardly going to sit around and wait for that to happen. He started pulling at the rope only to be rewarded with another hit. 

"Bad," the man said in a stern tone, "Stop that."

Amazon snarled and was rewarded with another hit. 

"Hand... lesson... bad..."

The man grabbed Amazon by the hair and yanked him forward. Amazon hit the ground face first, the gag in his mouth clicking against his teeth painfully. He dug his teeth into the metal. It dented a little, but he wasn't able to bite through the whole thing. 

The man's hands were all over Amazon. squeezing his arms, running down his chest and digging into his thighs. Amazon wriggled away from the touch, but there was nothing he could do. His body just wasn't responding. 

He couldn't kick the man away as the hand on his thigh trailed up to tease the front of Amazon's shorts. Amazon whined as the man played with his cock with one hand, the other sliding into his vest and teasing his nipple. 

"Good boy," the man cooed above him as he continued playing. His mouth was hot on Amazon's neck as the man's hand slid from Amazon's cock down to cup his ass, fingers sliding beneath the fabric of his shorts. 

Amazon whimpered and wriggled at the touch. No one had ever touched him like this. Despite the situation, it felt good. It made Amazon feel hot and shaky, and made his body want more. 

But not like this. 

Amazon couldn't do anything as his vest was opened and the man's mouth slowly moved down his chest, sucking and biting the whole way. When the man's mouth closed around Amazon's nipple, he couldn't stop the needy whine in his throat. 

The man chuckled, making a comment that might sound gentle if not for the rest of the situation. The stimulation was almost enough that Amazon didn't notice his shorts being tugged off. He struggled and kicked, but it didn't work any better than the rest of his attempts to escape. 

Once his shorts were removed he was shoved onto his back with his thighs pulled apart and legs raised. He was nearly bent in half as slick fingers slid in between his cheeks. He yelled and writhed, even as he knew it was useless. There was nothing he could do to stop the fingers forced into his body, stretching him painfully. 

The man was whispering in his ear, soothing sounds that didn't match his intrusive actions. The blindfold was wet with tears as Amazon tried everything to get the man's fingers out of him. It didn't do anything other than make the whole thing more painful, but he refused to give up. 

He could feel his strength coming back. It was horribly slow, but he was already able to fight back more than when he'd woken up. If he could just hold on a little longer he might be able to break the ropes around his arms. 

He managed to jerk away from the fingers and took a deep breath. Just a little longer and...

Amazon's hips were grabbed and something thicker than the fingers was slammed into him. He froze in a mix of pain and shock as the man's hips snapped against his roughly. It hurt. The preparation he'd gotten hadn't been enough and the man wasn't being gentle. 

Amazon wriggled to try and escape, but that was only met with a breathy moan and comment that Amazon was glad he couldn't understand. 

He finally gave up, going limp as the man had his way. Once he gave in, the thrusts got much gentler, The pain melted into pleasure as the man found the spot that made Amazon moan and thrust into it again and again. 

Heat built under Amazon's stomach. He tried his hardest to suppress it but, like everything else in this terrible situation, he had no control. The man wrapped a hand around Amazon's shaft as his thrusts picked up the pace against, touch surprisingly gentle. Amazon bit down on his gag, teeth sinking into the metal as he came. 

The man didn't stop fucking him, not until he came several minutes later. Amazon stayed still and unresponsive as the man finally stiffened and spilled inside him. 

After pulling out, the man stroked Amazon's face with a laugh. He was talking again, but Amazon couldn't be bothered to try and understand. It didn't matter. 

He lay there as the man did a poor job of cleaning him off and tugged his shorts back on. It wasn't until Amazon heard a door open and shut that he started moving again. He pulled at the restraints and heard the rope creaking and starting to break. 

Just a little more and he'd be able to break free and escape this nightmare. He'd break out and find his way home without relying on the kindness of strangers. 


End file.
